


Group Secret

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: 2Tops steals the show, Five perfect men in one bed, M/M, Naked chefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: "I've wanted to sleep with all of you for years," Nakai had admitted to Tsuyoshi one day, both of them totally drunk off their asses in his apartment."Huh," Tsuyoshi had responded, his brain not quite connecting. "Wait, what?"(Written April 2010.)





	

"I've wanted to sleep with all of you for years," Nakai had admitted to Tsuyoshi one day, both of them totally drunk off their asses in his apartment.  
  
"Huh," Tsuyoshi had responded, his brain not quite connecting. "Wait, what?"  
  
But if he'd wanted it to stay a secret, it was his own fault for mentioning it in the first place; Tsuyoshi eventually had it dragged out of him by Shingo, who gleefully told Goro (in hopes that it would gross him out), who mentioned it casually to Kimura over dinner.  
  
Kimura narrowly avoided spitting out a mouthful of wine. " _What?_ "  
  
Goro nodded agreeably, twirling a forkful of pasta in cheerful oblivion to the incongruity of situation and subject matter. "That's what _I_ said when Shingo told me. But apparently he heard it from Tsuyoshi, so it's probably true."  
  
"I see," Kimura said, distractedly taking another sip of wine as images floated, unbidden, into his brain. Nakai, their leader...  
  
"Might be hard to get our schedules to match, though," Goro added thoughtfully.  
  
Kimura met his bandmate's eyes and smiled slowly. The man always knew what he wanted. "I'll take care of it."  
  
  
Three days later, Nakai opened his door to his four bandmates, laden with bags of groceries and nervous smiles.  
  
"Um," he said. "Is there some message I missed?"  
  
Kimura breezed in, kicking his shoes off. "We're here on a mission," he said, carrying a couple bags into Nakai's kitchen.  
  
"It's very important," Goro added, following him.  
  
"We're here to have sex with you," Shingo said bluntly. Tsuyoshi flushed bright red, looking down into the bag in his arms.  
  
Kimura emerged from the kitchen. "Don't put it like that."  
  
Shingo shrugged. "Well, aren't we?"  
  
"We were going to warm him up to the idea first," Goro sighed.  
  
Tsuyoshi stumbled forward, cheeks blazing. "Nakai, I'm really sorry, Shingo made me tell him and now everyone knows and I didn't think it was a good idea but--"  
  
Nakai grabbed his arms, holding him in place. "Stop, stop, stop. _What_ does everyone know?"  
  
"That you want to sleep with us," Shingo supplied helpfully. He stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. Nakai stared at Tsuyoshi, his hands tightening.  
  
" _You told them?_ " Tsuyoshi looked down into his grocery bag again, desperately searching for an excuse among the assorted vegetables.  
  
"Well, we're here." Goro intervened, pulling the bag from Tsuyoshi's arms. "Do you want us to make you dinner first?"  
  
Nakai let go of the younger man. "Wait, you're all here to..."  
  
"To have sex with you, like Shingo said." Kimura tilted his head. "Unless you don't want to?"  
  
"Sex?" Nakai's voice raised an octave. "All of you?"  
  
"That's the idea," Goro said mildly.  
  
"An or-- or--" Tsuyoshi frowned thoughtfully. "Orenji?"  
  
" _Orgy_ ," Shingo corrected, leaning over to plant a kiss on Tsuyoshi's cheek.  
  
Nakai folded his arms, ears turning red. "Now wait a sec, I was piss-drunk at the time, not to mention it was supposed to be a _secret_ \--" he glanced at Tsuyoshi "--so if you think I'm going to just hop into bed with you without-- without--"  
  
"Seduction?" Kimura slipped behind Nakai, low voice brushing past his ear. He trailed a finger slowly down Nakai's arm. "That can be arranged." Nakai swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.  
  
"Hang on, _you_ can't go first," Shingo cut in, pulling Kimura away. "None of the rest of us will get a turn."  
  
"Right," Goro chimed in. "Remember our plan?"  
  
Nakai drew a weak breath, trying not to notice the way Kimura's eyes were still fixed on him. "There's a _plan?_ "  
  
"Sort of." Shingo pushed Tsuyoshi forward, propelling him into the older man. "Starting with this one."  
  
Startled, Nakai automatically caught Tsuyoshi in his arms. His bandmate looked down at him awkwardly. "Do you really want to do this?"  
  
Nakai met Kimura's gaze, intense and hopeful, and impulsively slid his arms around Tsuyoshi's waist, pulling him into a hug. He glared at his remaining bandmates over the younger man's shoulder. "You're terrible people and I hate you all."  
  
"You're smiling," Goro said. Kimura turned suddenly and kissed his younger bandmate, reaching up to stroke his thumb along his jaw. Shingo perked with interest, sliding in close to investigate Goro's neck.  
  
Tsuyoshi rested his hands lightly on Nakai's shoulders. "Um... what should I do?"  
  
Nakai didn't answer. He tightened his arms around the younger man's waist, watching as Shingo moved up to Goro's ear, his hands caressing down the dark-haired man's sides with surprising gentleness. Goro sighed into Kimura's mouth, fingers sliding into the older man's hair, trying to pull him closer, but Kimura broke away from Goro's lips, moving lower to kiss his jaw, his neck, his collar. Shingo reached around to undo the top button on Goro's shirt.  
  
Tsuyoshi fidgeted, his fingers plucking at the back of Nakai's shirt. "What are they doing? I can't see."  
  
"They're--" Nakai swallowed, his mouth dry. "Kimura is ki-- kissing Goro. Down his chest, slowly. Shingo's unbuttoning Goro's shirt from behind-- Kimura's following his hands--" He stopped, realizing he was twining Tsuyoshi's shirt in his fingers unconsciously.  
  
"Shingo's good at that," Tsuyoshi murmured. "What's Goro doing?"  
  
"He's..." Nakai bit his lip, feeling oddly jealous. "He's smiling at Kimura."  
  
He felt Tsuyoshi's hand spread uncertainly on his back. "Sounds nice," the younger man said quietly. On impulse, Nakai pulled back and kissed him.  
  
His bandmate's lips really _were_ as soft as they looked; he moved against them, gaining courage, pushing his tongue between them experimentally. Tsuyoshi's tongue met his, still hesitant, and Nakai caressed it lightly, the sensation of sliding wet heat sending electricity down his spine. He pulled at Tsuyoshi's shirt, breaking away to strip it off over the younger man's head.  
  
Nakai stopped, courage faltering. His bandmate was flushed, lips wet, his bare chest rising and falling with each breath. It was overwhelming.  
  
There was a sudden warmth along his back; Shingo was behind him, planting a kiss on his shoulder. "Need help?" He reached around to cover Nakai's hands with his own, guiding them slowly across Tsuyoshi's bare skin. "With Tsuyopon you have to start out gentle," he murmured, trailing their joined hands over their bandmate's chest, sliding downward. "Like this." Their hands brushed the fine hairs under his navel, following the trail to dip playfully under the waist of his jeans. Over Tsuyoshi's shoulder, Nakai saw Kimura bend down to press his mouth to Goro's stomach, fingers splayed on the younger man's thighs. He leaned against Shingo unconsciously, his jeans growing tight.  
  
"Then you can do _this_ ," Shingo breathed, curling their fingers together and dragging Nakai's fingernails harshly across the skin. Tsuyoshi's breath hitched in answer, and Nakai surged forward to kiss him again, hungrily working against his mouth, savoring the softness of his lips, the slick heat of his tongue.  
  
Shingo yanked Nakai's shirt up, forcing him to break away and raise his arms. He pulled it off, running his fingers deliberately down the ticklish underside of Nakai's arms. The older man stumbled backward, and Shingo wrapped his arms around his chest, lifting him up and carrying him down the hall. "Everybody into the bedroom!"  
  
Tsuyoshi stood stunned for a moment. Kimura thumped him on the back. "Good job," he said, grinning and dashing off after Shingo. Goro followed, hesitating for a moment. "Can I kiss you, too? I want to see what you kiss like."  
  
Tsuyoshi blinked at his equally shirtless and disheveled bandmate. "O-okay." Goro set his hands on Tsuyoshi's shoulders and leaned in, gently brushing their lips together. It was slow and tentative, both of them waiting for the other to do more.  
  
Kimura poked his head around the doorway. "Oi, hurry up-- oh."  
  
They broke apart and laughed nervously. "Sorry," Goro apologized, circling his arm lightly around Tsuyoshi's waist as they walked. "I don't usually lead with men."  
  
Tsuyoshi rested his arm on Goro's shoulders. "Me neither."  
  
There was a yelping noise from Nakai, followed by the sound of someone being smacked. Kimura disappeared back into the bedroom.  
  
Shingo was rubbing his head. "What was _that_ for?"  
  
Nakai was sitting up indignantly, one hand covering his nipple. " _No biting._ "  
  
Shingo looked disappointed. It faded quickly, though, replaced by a mischievous smile. "Want me to kiss it better?" He pushed Nakai back down, prying his fingers away and kissing the skin underneath. He circled the nipple with his tongue, gently flicking the tip.  
  
"I've changed my mind about wanting to sleep with you," Nakai grumbled, his breath catching with each deft movement. "You're a fucking _tease._ "  
  
Shingo grinned, propping himself up on one arm. "It's more fun that way." He trailed his hand down Nakai's chest and undid the front of his jeans, still kissing his nipple. "You're... enjoying it... anyway," he said between kisses, sliding his hand over the front of Nakai's boxers.  
  
Kimura made an impatient noise and grabbed Tsuyoshi, pulling him close. "Undress me," he said.  
  
Tsuyoshi stared at him. Kimura grabbed his hand and positioned it on his stomach. " _Undress me,_ " he repeated. Tsuyoshi clutched the fabric, his fingers trembling as his bandmate watched him. There was no way he could possibly live up to Kimura's expectations for something like _this_.  
  
Two hands settled gently on his shoulders. "Slide your hands around to his back," Goro murmured in his ear.  
  
Tsuyoshi obeyed, avoiding Kimura's eyes. His hands probably felt clammy; his palms were sweating. "Grab the hem of his shirt and pull it up. Roughly. Don't worry about his hair." There was a hint of a smirk in Goro's voice.  
  
Kimura didn't raise his arms, instead letting his hair be pulled messily forward as Tsuyoshi tugged the shirt over his head and down his arms. He smoothed it back with one hand, smiling faintly.  
  
"Now undo his belt." Tsuyoshi did, his hands still shaking. Kimura's stomach was taut, lines of definition disappearing down into his jeans. He fumbled with the button, and Goro squeezed his shoulders reassuringly. "Slowly."  
  
They moved together, kneeling as Tsuyoshi pulled Kimura's jeans down. He looked up along his bandmate's frame, the dark arousal in Kimura's eyes almost more unnerving than his erection, hard and waiting. "Slide your hands up his legs," Goro murmured.  
  
Tsuyoshi stood slowly, trailing his fingers up Kimura's thighs, fascinated by the way the older man's mouth parted slightly. He wondered what his lips felt like--  
  
"If you massage his lower back, he'll let you kiss him," Goro whispered, so low that only Tsuyoshi could hear him. He did. Kimura seemed almost to melt, his eyes falling shut with a sigh. For a instant, he was completely tamed.  
  
Tsuyoshi leaned in, his heart pounding, and brushed his lips against Kimura's, meeting no resistance. He moved his mouth slowly, tentatively sliding his tongue along his bandmate's lower lip. Kimura's mouth opened under his, their breath mingling, and then the older man was kissing him back, sweeping their tongues together in a slow, sliding movement.  
  
Nakai made a low noise of frustration, and Tsuyoshi broke away; Shingo had stopped to watch.  
  
Kimura opened his eyes. "Is it my turn?"  
  
Nakai sat up, struggling out of the rest of his clothes. "I don't care so long as somebody's doing _something_ \--" He cut off as Kimura shoved him back down onto the bed. His bandmate straddled him on all fours, looking down at him with a predatory grin. " _Mine._ "  
  
Nakai swallowed, feeling himself grow harder as Kimura's eyes traveled slowly down his body. "I've been waiting," his bandmate murmured.  
  
"Then hurry up," Nakai growled impatiently. "Or I'll do it myself."  
  
Kimura surged forward, claiming Nakai's mouth with his own. He raked his teeth along his lips, almost biting, breath hot and ragged as he slid his tongue across Nakai's in fierce, possessive strokes.  
  
He pulled away, his eyes dark and hungry. "I want you," he breathed.  
  
Nakai sucked in a shaky breath, unable to look away from Kimura's gaze. He nodded once, quickly.  
  
Kimura glanced up. "Shingo, the--" A small tube bounced off of Nakai's stomach. They looked over; Shingo had pulled Tsuyoshi down onto the bed, spooning along his back, and was already massaging gently into him with two slick fingers. Tsuyoshi panted slightly, eyes shut, pushing back against his bandmate's hand. Shingo kissed the nape his neck, withdrawing his fingers.  
  
Kimura grabbed the tube, squeezing the contents onto his hand. He met Nakai's eyes again, holding his gaze as he slid his hand down his own erection, coating it with the lubricant. Nakai licked his lips nervously.  
  
"Lift your knees," Kimura ordered. Nakai obeyed, undignified, but ceased to mind altogether as his bandmate bent down and swiped his tongue across the top of his erection. Kimura pushed one finger into him slowly, the sensation uncomfortable at first but adding intensity to his arousal somehow, Nakai couldn't even imagine how. Kimura's tongue stroked his cock, his finger working gently, a second pushing to join the first.  
  
The mattress dipped as Goro slid onto the bed between Nakai and Tsuyoshi, using his body to prop the younger man's leg up as Shingo thrust slowly into him. He curled his hand around Tsuyoshi's cock, pulling at it with deft fingers, and the younger man's eyes flew open in surprise. Goro smiled at him, tugging Tsuyoshi's hand toward his own erection.  
  
Kimura withdrew his fingers. He slid forward to kiss Nakai again, saltiness mingling on their tongues, and then pushed Nakai's knees higher to position himself.  
  
Nakai gripped the blankets. He wasn't going to lose it yet, not yet.  
  
Kimura pushed into him, heat and slickness and friction all at once, panting as he shifted deeper, as far as he could go. Nakai wrapped his legs around his bandmate's waist, swallowing an involuntary noise in his throat. His bandmate braced himself with one arm, reaching down with the other to wrap his hand around Nakai's cock.  
  
Nakai pushed into him, much too eager. Kimura moved in slow rhythm, his fingers sliding up Nakai's shaft to rub across the head, watching his expression. The smaller man was biting down hard on his lip, refusing to let himself make any noise.  
  
Kimura loosened his grip. He smiled down at Nakai like a cat that had caught its prey and pushed in again, tortuously slow, his hand matching the speed with teasing lightness. Nakai clenched the blankets in his fingers, his breath uneven. Kimura caught his eyes. "Do you want me to go faster?"  
  
His bandmate glared at him, trying to push up against his fingers. Kimura kept his hand in place, not giving him the satisfaction.  
  
"Do you?" he asked again. He brushed his thumb along the top of Nakai's cock, shifting his fingers ever so slightly. Nakai made a noise in the back of his throat, closing his eyes.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
He started to pull out, even more slowly, his hand agonizingly still, and Nakai broke.  
  
" _Faster._ "  
  
It was a half-sob, half-whisper. Kimura thrust forward, losing his breath with the sudden rush of friction. He tightened his hand, stroking Nakai's length, pulling at it together with his own movements. Nakai clung to him, fingers digging into his back.  
  
" _Faster._ " Kimura obeyed.  
  
Next to them, Tsuyoshi thrust against Goro's hand, shaking, pressing back against Shingo's chest. Shingo moaned aloud, pushing harder as Tsuyoshi tightened around him. He gripped his bandmate's shoulders, thrusting once more, shuddering and pulling the smaller man against him as he came. Goro covered Tsuyoshi's hands with his own, working himself in their joined fingers, tilting his head back as his breaths grew more urgent.  
  
Kimura pulled hard at Nakai, twisting his fingers at the top of each stroke. Nakai cursed, arching up against Kimura's frame, his breath coming in tight, shuddering gasps.  
  
Goro came, moaning breathlessly and leaning in to kiss Tsuyoshi. Nakai shut his eyes, still holding back.  
  
"Look at me," Kimura ordered. Nakai met his eyes, his control slipping quickly.  
  
"You're _mine,_ " Kimura growled, and thrust down roughly. A hoarse, inarticulate cry tore from Nakai's throat as he came, bucking into Kimura's hand, tightening around him. Kimura moved faster, finally surrendering himself as pleasure coursed through his limbs, riding it out with a final series of thrusts. He pulled himself out and collapsed heavily into Nakai's arms.  
  
It was suddenly quiet, with nothing but the sound of five men slowly catching their breath.  
  
Shingo sat up. "Wow."  
  
Nakai stretched out his legs, squeezing his eyes shut. "Did I _really_ just scream during sex?"  
  
"Yes." Kimura buried his face happily in Nakai's neck.  
  
"It was a very sexy scream," Goro said, rolling onto his back.  
  
Nakai twined a lock of Kimura's hair between his fingers. "I hate you all."  
  
Kimura raised his head and kissed Nakai, slow and lingering, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Then, abruptly, he rolled off of him and got up, striding out of the bedroom with a purposeful air.  
  
Nakai couldn't find the energy to prop himself up. "Where're you going?"  
  
"To make dinner," Kimura replied, voice echoing down the hall. " _Naked._ "  
  
"I'll help!" Goro jumped up from the bed, dashing after him.  
  
Shingo planted a kiss on Tsuyoshi's hip before following the other two. "I'll make dessert!" Tsuyoshi crawled over to rest his head on Nakai's chest.  
  
"I have three naked cooks in my kitchen." Nakai covered his eyes with his arm. "I'm not sure if that's disgusting or incredibly sexy."  
  
"Sexy," Tsuyoshi murmured, yawning. "Are you still mad at me?"  
  
Nakai settled an arm across his bandmate's chest, listening to the sounds echoing from his kitchen. " _Yes,_ " he said, poking Tsuyoshi in the side. "You're all terrible people who can't keep secrets." His bandmate laughed sleepily.  
  
"But that's why I like you guys," Nakai added, his smile splitting into a yawn. He tugged a pillow behind his head, letting his eyes fall shut. "Don't tell the others."


End file.
